This application proposes the creation of a MAMDC with a special focus on pediatric rheumatic diseases. The Center will be located ina the Division of Rheumatology, Children's Hospital Medical Center, which is part of the Department of Pediatrics of the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine. The MAMDC evolves from an Exploratory Research Center in Juvenile Rheumatic Disease (ERCJRD) which was created in September, 1993, through funding from NIAMS. The MAMDC will be a comprehensive program that takes advantage of a very large research base currently present within the medical center, and pre- existing collaborative arrangements both internal and external to the Center. Chief among these is the interaction with the Division of Immunology (Rheumatology, Allergy, Immunology), Department of Internal Medicine, University of Cincinnati College of Medicine. David N. Glass, MD, Director of the ERCJRD, is the proposed Director of the MAMDC and of the Biomedical Component. Daniel J. Lovell, MD, MPH is proposed as the Director of the EEHSR Component, and Edward H. Giannini, MSc, DrPH as the Center's Associate Director. An Executive Committee will provide oversight and assess the appropriateness of progress being made toward stated missions and goals. Three biomedical development and feasibility (D 7 F) studies are proposed and are entitled: 1) Inflammatory Myopathy in TGFbeta Knockout Mice: PI - T.C. Doetschman, PhD; 2) Antigen Presentation in HLA-B-27 Transgenic Animals: II - R.A. Colbert, MD, PhD; 3) Human Disease From Fas/Fas-Ligand Defect: PI -B.J. Sleight, MD. Two EEHSR studies are proposed and are entitled; 1) MRI in an Inception Cohort of Children With JRA. PI - J.S. Blebea, MD; 2) Randomized Controlled Trial of Calcium Supplementation for Bone Mineralization in JRA. PI -D.J. Lovell, MD, MPH. Three cores are proposed and include; 1) Biometry; Director - E.H. Giannini, MSc, DrPH 2) Molecular Genotyping and Sequencing; -S.D. Thompson, PhD Establishment of the MAMDC will promote innovative approaches to laboratory an clinical research.